Kimikura Setzu
Kimikura Bellatrix Setzu ' ''Kim-e-koo-ra Set-tzoo (February 27, 1983 - December 21, 2009), sometimes known by her nickname '''"The Blue Haired British Babe,", was a British/Japanese professional female wrestler that made her claim to fame in wrestling through the Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment franchise. She was a Former Chairwoman of the World Wrestling Headquarters. During her time in British Youth Wrestling (BYW) Kimikura was recognised as a very capable wrestler, who didn't have a problem with getting in the ring with opponents clearly larger in stature than herself. Setzu's fighting style was often compared to Muhammad Ali's famous fighting technique of "Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee." Kimikura loved this description, so much so that she named her finishing move "The Black Butterfly" in its honor. = Early Life = Born in London, England to a Japanese Mother and English Father, Kimikura's father brought her up as a tom boy teaching her martial arts and evoking a passion for the military and archeology. Kimikura always wanted to be like Lara Croft or an action super hero. She enrolled at army cadets where she got into climbing, rappelling and amateur wrestling. At school Kimikura was a high achiever despite being bullied. At age 9 Kimikura set her heart on becoming a wrestler. In her early teens Kimikura trained and competed in Athletics and Trampolining and in her later teens started weight training and submission wrestling. Throughout her Teenage years Kimikura continued to model and study media at college. At age 15 she debuted in British Youth Wrestling (BYW) where she went on and became the BYW Under 21's Female Champion. =Professional Wrestling= Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment (2002 - 2004) Before changing her name in 2003, Kimikura was known simply as Kimberlee in HWE where she made a massive impact on the face of professional wrestling. Kimberlee at such a young age achieved what many female wrestlers much older than herself could only dream of, she was described by one of the HWE's announce team as "The Most Exciting Diva in Sports Entertainment" an obvious play on WWE's tagline for The Rock's People's Elbow: The Most Electrifying Move In Sports Entertainment. By the end of her HWE career Kimikura had won the HWE Women's Championship seven times and the HWE Women's Tag-Team Championship twice with her sister Chisuka Setzu. The Women's Championship Dispute There were many issues surrounding Kimikura's first two reigns as HWE Women's Champion and during her short career in HWE she was always in the spotlight for the Women's Championship. Kimikura won the HWE Women's Championship for the first time on HWE Agony on February 27, 2002, her 19th Birthday. Her reign, however was cut incredibly short, she was stripped of the title on the same night by the HWE Board of Directors who claimed that she was "too young" to be a champion. Outraged, Kimikura threatened to take HWE to court for their actions, however it was later highlighted that had Kimikura been wrestling in a British federation - she would have been able to keep the title - however because HWE was an American federation, the lowest age she could possibly be was 20. Despite her previous championship problems, Kimikura continued to wrestle in the HWE, but she was unable to contend for the Women's Championship. HWE started to bill Kimikura sparingly in matches in an attempt to avoid another upset - billing her usually once every two to three weeks in an attempt to lengthen the time between her matches and thus lengthen her chances at another shot at the championship which she would have been given contractually. Despite this - Kimikura continuously won her matches until HWE had no choice but to give her another title shot against Revelle Addams at HWE Nemesis in December 2002. Kimikura emerged victorious and HWE was once again skeptical about having a teenager as their Women's Champion and after much deliberation, The Board of Directors decided to let Kimikura keep the Championship, making her one of the youngest women to win a professional wrestling championship. When HWE announced it's closure in early March 2004 - HWE Co-Owner Samuel Underwood announced the "Winner Takes the Gold" stipulation, meaning that all the matches of the final HWE would be championship matches and the winners would take the championship belts home with them as a memento of HWE. Cadbury was set to defend her championship against Kimikura in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. It was a brutal match between the two girls, being the last female matchup in HWE's history, they wanted to go out with a bang and the pair did literally when Kimikura suplexed Cadbury from the stage into the electrical equipment below. Sparks flew in every direction but Kimikura didn't show any fear and launched herself from the stage, crashing down on Cadbury and quickly followed up with a pin for the victory and the right to take the championship home with her. For some time afterward, Kimikura considered breaking out of the wrestling business but she soon felt the urge to get back in the ring and joined up with a smaller federation: LSCW. LoneStar Championship Wrestling (2008) During Kimikura's short time in LSCW - she rose up through the ranks very quickly - in her first month she went from being LSCW's most popular "Goddess" to Acting General Manager of the federation. Soon after she was appointed as the firm General Manager choice where she made a big impact, introducing new match types, titles and an entire new brand, "Tuesday Night Underground". LSCW Chairman and Co-Owner, Larry Fields became abscent for a long length of time leaving LSCW Co-Owner Adam Cage handicaped in running the federation. Kimikura was then promoted to LSCW Chairwoman where she ran the fed for a few weeks until Larry Fields created MCW making LSCW obsolete. After it's closure in early 2008, LSCW was bought out by the last company Kimikura worked for: World Wrestling Headquarters. World Wrestling Headquarters (2008 - 2009) Kimikura made her claim in WWH in August 2008 and became an instant fan favourite in the shows previous brands Demolition and DWA: Divas With Attitude. Rivals, Titles & Friends She has had one title shot for the now non existent WWH Women's Intercontinental Championship against Aolina Sanchez where she performed infront of her home fans in London, England. Although loosing against Aolina for a third time in a row - Kimikura and Aolina still remain friends. Temporary Disappearance - WWH Vs. UCWF Soon after this Kimikura was kicked down to lower carding in DWA. Kimikura's attendance dwindled - she didn't really perform well and in some cases didn't attend when she was scheduled to fight. Behind the scenes, there was tension between a number of WWH Superstars and Management. A new federation was opened - UCWF and all the WWH Superstars who had issues with the WWH Board of Directors joined up and during broadcasts - made a number of hurtful remarks towards WWH. Kimikura was against the management for seemingly dropping her - saying that WWH had put a cap on her talent and refused to let her show them what she was capable of. Seeing these remarks with all the other superstars - WWH dropped a large number of their talent, including Kimikura. After a few weeks - WWH Management & many UCWF Superstars apologised for their actions and since then UCWF has closed until further notice. Kimikura was one of the superstars that was re-hired in October 2008. Fathers Death, Emotional Breakdown & Rivalry with Angelina Love On 10 October 2008 - soon after she was re-hired into WWH - Kimikura's father, Brayden Semmonds - died in a car accident in Japan. Being very close to her father - this naturally occupied Kimikura's mind for quite some time and her constant defeats proved this - when interviewed before her matches - WWH backstage announcers such as Todd Grisham noted how "...vauge and lost..." Kimikura seemed. Deciding that the best course of action would be to give her leave - WWH Chairman Adrian Hart offered Kimikura a few weeks leave to gather her thoughts. Kimkura turned the offer down and decided to battle on. One month later - Kimikura was back and "in control" when she noticed that another WWH Diva had risen through the ranks much faster than she had - feeling outraged - Kimikura challenged Angelina Love for the WWH Queens Championship. Angelina accepted but not before knocking Kimikura off the top turnbuckle causing Kimikura to fall and land badly - seriously damaging her already injured left arm. This forced Kimikura to a Leave of Absence where her return was considered "highly unlikely". Retribution and Queens Championship Kimikura made her return at WWH's Survivor Series '08 when she became the surprise partner for Team Showdown in the "Champions Vs Champions" Main Event, giving her plenty of opportunity to get some pay back on Angelina. Angelina Love then left the WWH - vacating the title. The title was up for grabs when Kimikura was scheduled to go up against Brooklyn Glamorous but for reasons that were not made public knowledge - Kimikura failed to turn up, making Brooklyn the new champion by default. Break from Wrestling, Demolition General Manager Kimikura then chose to bow out of wrestling for a considerable amount of time. Although wanting to stay in the business one way or another, she began lending her skills as a WWH Creative/Promotional Artist, working backstage and occasionally making in ring appearances. Kimikura was then hired as the new Demolition General Manager where in an interview, she said that she was going to "...give the viewers something they'll never forget." Unfortunately, many WWH superstars were dropped because of their lack of attendance and Demolition is now closed until further notice. Kicking It With Kimi N Bella, Return to In Ring Action For a short time, Kimikura spent her Thursday Nights Co-Hosting a WWH Chat Show titled "Kicking It With Kimi N Bella" in which her and fellow WWH Diva Isabella Luna talked about anything that came to mind. The show also had three special guests each week. However, recently Kimikura felt she was taking on too much in the WWH and because of her return coming up soon, she felt it was best to resign from a number of positions in the WWH. The show has recently been taken over by Lilly Marie and Jessica Rose and the show is now known as: Kicking It With Lilly and Jessica. On January 2, 2009, promotional posters posted around Houston, Texas revealed that Kimikura Setzu was returning to In Ring action at WWH WrestleMania 5. This was later revealed to be fact when Kimikura confirmed the rumors in an interview on WWH.com. Posters advertising the countdown to Kimikura's In Ring Return have started appearing on WWH.com and During Inner Circle Broadcasts since Mid-February 2009. = Death = On December 21, 2009 Kimikura was involved in a fatal car accident when her car collided with an 18-wheeler. She was removed from the wreckage after firecrews struggled for 4 hours to free her and her former manager Samuel Underwood from the vehicle. Eyewitness reports claim that the passenger side of the vehicle where she had been sitting was beyond recognition. Both were taken to the nearest hospital. Kimikura was pronounced dead on arrival. The driver of the 18-wheeler was unharmed and later tested positive for intoxication and was charged with manslaughter. Kimikura's body was repatriated to the where she was cremated in London. A private service was held in a church near her home in Westminster. Setzu was cremated with the HWE Women's Title, which she had won seven times in her career in HWE. Some of the metallic design from the belt was melted down and used for decorating the urn. Further tributes where made to Kimikura on the Christmas Edition of WWH Showdown on December 24, 2009. The show began with a two minute silence followed by a 10 bell salute dedicated to the life of Kimikura. Aftermath On February 18, 2010. WWH.com officially announced that Kimikura was to be inducted into the WWH Hall of Heroes in a ceremony before Wrestlemania VI. Her longtime friend and fellow WWH Bombshell Amber Richardson accepted her award on her behalf. In March 2011 it was unearthed that a post mortem was carried out on Kimikura's body. The report given by the pathologist discovered the precise cause of her death was caused by several ribs shattering on the impact and lacerating multiple internal organs including her heart and lungs. Tragically, the report also revealed that Kimikura was in the very early stages of pregnancy with estimates by experts that she was around 4–5 weeks pregnant. = Moves, Managers & Themes = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Goodnight Sweetheart'' (Suplex and Stunner Landing) :*''Black Abyss'' (Jack Hammer Slam) :*The Black ButterflyTM (Spinning Vertabreaker) - Innovated *'Signature Moves' :* Multiple DDT variations: ::* Snap ::* Implant ::* Tornado ::* Running :*Sharpshooter :*Release German suplex :*Rocking-horse submission :*Jack Hammer Slam :*Leap of Faith :*Suicide Dive :*Book End :*Springboard Suplex :*Diving Clothesline :*Celtic Cross :*Post to Post :*Moonsault *'Managers' :*Samuel Underwood :*Chisuka Setzu *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Steel Chair :*Ladder (Usually 16 foot +) *'Catchphrase' :*'"Everyone's/Everybody's Favourite Blue Haired Diva"' *'Nicknames' :*'"The Blue Haired British Babe"' :*'"The Most Exciting Diva in Sports Entertainment"' :*'"Blue Haired Bombshell"' :*"Kimi" :*"Kimmers" :*"Kay-Kay" (Amy Roucka-Hart) *'Entrance Music' :*"Lacrimosa" - Mozart :*"Yankee Rose" - Rumble Roses Promo :*"Through the Fire and Flames" - DragonForce :*"Survival of the Sickest" - Saliva :*''"Perfect Insanity" - Disturbed'' = Championships and Accomplishments = British Youth Wrestling :*BYW Under 21's Female Champion (1 time) Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment :*HWE Women's Champion (7 time) :*HWE Women's Tag-Team Champion (w/ Chisuka Setzu) (2 time) LoneStar Championship Wresling :*LSCW Chairwoman :*LSCW General Manager :*LSCW Underground General Manager :*Creator of the LSCW Underground Championship (formerly the WWH Underground Championship now the HWE Underground Championship) :*Creator of the "Water Torture" Match :*Creator of the "Glass Prison" Match World Wresling Headquarters :*WWH Chairwoman :*WWH Demolition General Manager Miscellaneous :* Playboy Cover Girl - LSCW Special (July 2008) :* Playboy Cover Girl w/Aolina Sanchez - WWH Special (October 2008) = Trivia = :*Kimikura is Ambidextrous. :*Her Mother, Fumiko Setzukara, and her Father, Brayden Semmonds first met inside the London Underground station in Oxford Circus, London. :*Although her original name had been Kimikura Semmonds - at the age of eighteen she changed her last name to Setzu in honor of her Japanese roots. :*Kimikura's mother resided in Okinawa, Japan before Brayden's Death in October 2008, Fumiko now lives in London, England. Kimikura, however now lives in Denver, Colorado - making occasional trips to London, England where she was born and bred. :*Kimikura has never been to Japan. Category:Female Wrestlers